Dragon of War
by Phenomenally Extraordinary
Summary: Dark times had come to Berk now that a war has begun. Hiccup was their chief they relied on him to bring Berk to victory. Toothless been captured in battle. He had lost his memory, and can't find his forgotten home. Astrid must embark on her most dangerous mission to find out the secrets of the Outcast. Will Hiccup and Toothless be reunited? What is the secret behind the Outcast?


**Dragon of War**

**This is sort of my sequel to How to train your Dragon.**

**Disclaimer: HTTYD isn't mine. I'm not a kid on the moon with a fishing pole.**

**Chapter One: The Attack**

**_You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it_**

- **_Margaret Thatcher_**

_"I can't move," _Hiccup thought. He lay on the ground motionless, and seemed there was a dragon raid. All around him, Vikings battled Dragons, and fire was everywhere. He seemed to have been paralyzed, or something else he just couldn't move. _"The war with dragons was over! Wasn't it?"_ He thought.

"Dad!" Hiccup called his father. He couldn't stand up no matter how much he struggled. Stoick ran towards Hiccup. "Dad, help!" He begged.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" He worriedly shouted and shook Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup struggled to stand up. "Get up!"

Hiccup quickly woke up and saw Gobber. He quickly stood up from his bed.

"G-Gobber, what's going on?" Hiccup nervously asked.

"Chief, we're being attack," Gobber responded, "no time to explain. We have to leave the house!" They both quickly ran out of the house. A fire ball flew over both of them.

"Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked. He looked around and there was no sign of his friend.

"I don't know. Lad, take care of yourself; they need me out there," Gobber said and he quickly handed him a heavy sword. He ran off into battle. Hiccup looked around Berk. Vikings were already in battle and defended Berk.

_"Berk was on fire. And I'm just standing here. Just watching,"_ Hiccup guiltily thought as the smell of smoke came to his nose. Foreign boats from far away were throwing fire at Berk. He was to shocked and too terrified to move. _"I need to do something! I'm their chief and I'm the example,"_ Hiccup thought and looked at the battle around him. He needed to join the battle, but he couldn't carry the sword at all.

A fire ball flew towards Hiccup's direction. Hiccup dropped the sword, ducked, and covered. Toothless ran to Hiccup's aid and covered him under his wing. Toothless quickly unfolded his wings and revealed Hiccup who was safe. Still Toothless wasn't satisfied and checked if his human was all right. He inspected if there was a bruise or a broken bone.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup thanked his friend. An Outcast ran towards their direction, Hiccup tried to pick up the heavy sword, and then Toothless tackled the man. The Outcast looked at Toothless in fear, and Toothless was ready to attack the man. "T-Toothless, let him go," He said and felt like a coward. Toothless then let the Outcast go, and he ran away from Toothless. "T-Toothless, we need to do something," Hiccup said. Toothless nodded his head. Hiccup hopped behind Toothless and buckled himself. "I-I have a plan," Hiccup said.

They quickly flew up the sky. Hiccup watched the ground below, and Hiccup literally flew over a battle. Toothless looked at Hiccup to listen to his plan.

"We could fire at the ships, and scare them off," Hiccup quickly told Toothless. He looked closer at the ships and he recognized the ships they were Outcast's boats. They looked for trouble. "Bud, time to disappear," His voice cracked. They flew higher above the boats. He saw an Outcast prepared to throw another fire ball with the catapult. "Now," He softly whispered. Toothless quickly flew and he threw fire at the Outcast ship

"What the-," The other Outcast said and looked around the night sky. They stopped their attack and looked around the sky.

"Let's at least let them keep one ship unharmed that way they can leave on it," He whispered to Toothless. "Now," He whispered and Toothless threw fire at another ship. The plan worked! The Outcast people were terrified.

"The Gods are angry," One suggested. One ship was prepared to leave. Hiccup was satisfied his plan worked the Outcast were terrified.

"Nonsense! It's a trick and just fire at the sky," A tall muscular man commanded. He took out his small telescope and looked at the night sky.

"Throw at the sky! That's a waste of-," The man covered the Outcast's mouth.

"Throw over there," He pointed at the sky. The tall man spotted Hiccup with Toothless.

"You heard Alvin!" One shouted. A catapult threw fire at Hiccup's direction, and Toothless quickly moved.

"Throw fire," Hiccup told Toothless. He threw fire and moved quickly away. More fire balls were thrown at their direction. "We need another plan," He said. He looked at the Outcast ships and saw one man stand out. He looked through a telescope and commanded his men to throw fire balls at them. "Toothless throw fire at that ship. Let's scare him off," Toothless quickly flew and threw fire at the ship.

"Watch out!" One shouted and Alvin ducked. The ships were on fire and the Outcast that raided Berk ran towards their ships. Hiccup smiled in relief and hoped it was all over. He saw a fire ball thrown at their direction and Toothless quickly flew away.

"THIS IS WAR, STOICK THE VAST!" Someone angrily shouted. The ships quickly left and got farther away from Berk. It was now all over.

_"If only they knew he was dead,"_ Hiccup sadly thought. They flew towards the ruins of Berk like always the people of Berk rebuild their houses. He landed and hopped of Toothless. Everyone cheered for them. _"Be like your father,"_ Hiccup thought. He quickly stood up straight and walked towards Gobber.

"A-Any casualties?" Hiccup nervously asked Gobber.

"Two dead and six injured. Dragons five dead and six injured," Gobber sadly told Hiccup. Hiccup was saddened and looked at the ground.

"Um…we'll get Gothi and fix this," Hiccup said and reacted like Stoick would. _"This is my fault. I was asleep while they were fighting. I could have prevented this," _Hiccup guiltily thought.

"Hiccup, how are you?" Gobber asked him. Hiccup was nervous to respond to that question, and he wasn't good to expressed how he felt.

"Fine," Hiccup sheepishly said. Gobber knew Hiccup very well, and Hiccup didn't like that. He was now the chief and he needed to leave everything behind for his tribe.

"You know that you have to declare war," Gobber silently added. War happened, and there was nothing Hiccup could have prevented.

"Yes, I know," Hiccup regretted to know. Astrid ran towards him and hugged him. "Astrid," He said and relieved to see her okay. Though he knew she could defend herself very well.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," He told her. _"It's been two weeks since Dad died, _"He painfully thought.

"Astrid," Mrs. Hofferson called.

"Hiccup, if you need to talk to someone. Just tell me," Astrid said and left. Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder and he looked at Berk. Not even the dragon raids caused this much destruction. The Outcast weren't there for an invasion; it was more for destruction. Why did they just want to leave Berk in ruins? Was it revenge?

"Let's go home," He told Toothless. Hiccup wasn't really outside his house much, after Stoick died. He looked at his home that was part of those few houses which weren't destroyed. He was surprised his house survived, and opened the door to his house. He walked inside and Toothless followed him. Toothless ashamedly looked at Hiccup. "What?" He asked. Toothless angrily glared at Hiccup and with his snout pointed at the door.

"T-Toothless, you don't understand. I'm completely useless they don't need my help and I'm not a good chief. I will make matters worse," Hiccup sadly said and lay stubbornly on his bed. Toothless was disappointed his human wasn't like this; he'll usually think of a completely insane plan to help Berk. He angrily pushed Hiccup out of bed. Hiccup ashamedly sat on the floor. "You're right," Hiccup looked disappointed. "I'm not a good leader and I-I don't know what to do," He said desperately. Toothless sighed and nudged Hiccup to stand up. He led him outside the house.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked. Toothless tried to close the door behind them. Hiccup closed the door for Toothless and walked towards his tribe.

All eyes met at him. They waited for their leader to declare war, but Hiccup wasn't the war type. How can he avoid war if it was the only option? _"What else do I do ask for peace? Peace, maybe it'll work,"_ He thought.

"I won't declare war," Hiccup nervously said. _"I can't afford to, _"He thought to himself. The crowd broke in to angry murmurs.

"I-I don't want us to go to war, and maybe we can do a peace treaty. Tomorrow, Toothless and I will find the Outcast ship. We could discuss a peace treaty," Hiccup shyly suggested. Vikings weren't a big fan of peace treaties, but Hiccup wasn't your average Viking.

"You listen to the boy," Gobber said, "now go on. Keep fixing your homes." Everyone went back to work. Hiccup was relieved Gobber had helped him. "Chief, you're insane. Peace with the Outcast?" Gobber asked him. Hiccup shyly shrugged and noticed how completely idiotic that sounded.

"Please don't call me chief, Gobber. I'm insane. I thought you already knew that," Hiccup answered and hid his reasons.

"You're insane, but you have your reasons. Out with it, chief," Gobber said.

"Gobber, I-I know it won't work, but at least I want to try. So, when I see all those lives lost in war I know we didn't have another choice. I just want to avoid war as much as possible," Hiccup revealed what he felt.

"It's hard on you? He was my friend too, Hiccup," Gobber sadly said. Hiccup hasn't forgotten that it's hard on everyone to have lost their chief. Hiccup was speechless; he didn't know how to respond. Gobber smiled and left Hiccup.

Hiccup decided to leave all his thoughts behind, and think like his father would. Stoick wouldn't have shown fear or sadness. Well, when Hiccup's mom, Vallaharama died he secretly cried by himself. He went inside the house, and packed stuff for his journey.

"So, I will travel to the Outcast's ships and talk to the chief. Maybe we can set a treaty, or at least find out why they attacked," Hiccup said and packed raw fish. Toothless looked at his rider and saw how sad he was.

Hiccup hasn't taken Toothless on his daily flights, or anything. He's been depressed ever since his Dad died. Toothless understood why, but he missed the old him. He playfully tackled Hiccup to the ground.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. Toothless licked his face and Hiccup laughed. He hadn't heard Hiccup laugh in a long while. Hiccup stopped laughing and sadly looked at Toothless. "Toothless, do you have a Night Fury family?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless paused for a moment and then he licked Hiccup's hair. "You're my family too," Hiccup solemnly said and stood up. He quickly slipped because of his prospective. He expected to hit his back on the floor, but Toothless catch him.

"Thanks," Hiccup said, "now what do you want to bring for the trip?" Toothless looked around and left Hiccup's room. Hiccup packed berries because sometimes he just got tired of eating fish. He felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around. Toothless had Hiccup's notebook in his mouth. "Thanks. Do you want cod, haddock, salmon, or horse mackerel?" He asked Toothless and laid all the fishes on his bed. Toothless excitedly pointed at all of them. "All," Hiccup chuckled and packed all.

* * *

It was night again, so Toothless went outside to sleep. Hiccup finished and lay in bed. He couldn't sleep. The house felt empty and lonely. He quickly stood up and went outside. Toothless lay outside asleep and Hiccup poked his friend. Toothless groaned and opened his eyes.

"Toothless, you want to come inside," Hiccup invited his friend though he felt like he disobeyed his father. Stoick wasn't a fond of Toothless inside the house at night. Hiccup will never know why. Toothless walked inside and Hiccup hopped on his bed. Toothless crawled beside Hiccup. "Toothless, no-," Hiccup stopped and noticed his friend was fast asleep. Hiccup closed his eyes even though Toothless took most of the space in the bed. Hiccup didn't feel alone.

* * *

Flashback: Hiccup walked inside his Dad's room. Stoick was pale white and looked very ill. He's had caught tuberculosis. Hiccup knew that Stoick will be better though Gothi the Elder said otherwise.

"Hiccup, how it is going" Stoick happily said. Hiccup smiled and kneeled down next to his father.

"It's hard being a substitute chief," Hiccup told his Dad and smiled. He grabbed a chair and comfortably sat down. Stoick seemed proud of Hiccup. Hiccup had tasted a bit of leadership, and Berk was unharmed.

"Someday, Hiccup, you're going to be chief," Stoick said and Hiccup nearly fell of his chair. Hiccup didn't like the thought of being chief. Yes, he had been substitute chief, but all he done was break up a fight between two men.

"Y-Yeah, but that's many, many years away," Hiccup nervously said. He hoped his Dad to agree with his opinion, but he seemed to have known his end was near. Gothi told Hiccup his days were counted though he hid it with optimism.

"Someday you'll be chief," Stoick told Hiccup. He didn't said years or months. He said day and days they were.

* * *

Hiccup quickly woke up from his dream. What was strange the dream was a memory? Well, he had been thinking about that memory for a while. Someday is today. Toothless snored at his side and he had chewed off half his pillow. Hiccup groaned that was the only comfy thing of his wooden bed!

"Bud, we need to get ready," Hiccup said and woke up Toothless. They both stood up and Hiccup strapped a saddle behind Toothless. "I-I don't know how long the journey will be," Hiccup informed Toothless whom had a cod in his mouth.

He opened the door and saw the whole village outside. He awkwardly walked by them. He saw Astrid and ran towards her.

"A-Astrid," Hiccup said nervously. Astrid interrupted him and kissed him.

"You better take care of yourself," She said menacingly. Toothless laid his head on Hiccup's shoulder, and listened to their conversation.

"I-I will," He answered. Toothless nodded his head.

"Be a hero," Astrid said softly and left. Hiccup was shocked with the word hero. He never was a hero; he was just Hiccup. He hopped behind Toothless back and buckled himself.

"Astrid thanks," Hiccup appreciated to be at least Astrid's hero. He loved Astrid more than anything, and he won't make her worried. "Snotlout, can you take care of Berk for me?" Hiccup asked. Snotlout nearly lost his balance; he was shocked. "Snotlout, will you?" Hiccup impatiently asked him.

"Yes, Hiccup," Snotlout smirked. He was satisfied of his small taste of leadership.

Hiccup and Toothless flew off the sky and the new dangers to expect. Hiccup watched Berk from far away. It was so tiny, but so important. From far away Berk looked vulnerable and looked easy to attack.

"Toothless, if something happens just bite their shoulder or something," He jokingly said. Toothless delightfully nodded his head. He looked around the ocean to see if he could see any Outcast's ships. He remembered perfectly how they looked. He hoped: he didn't get on the wrong ship. He hadn't eaten breakfast so he grabbed a smoked salmon from his bag. He ate and watched the sea below him.

"Toothless, to tell you the truth I've never gone farther than just Berk," Hiccup said and chewed his salmon._ "Well, except the dragon island, and some small islands he landed. Really he never went anywhere besides the Archipelago, _"He thought. Toothless looked up at his human as he spoke. "Toothless, I really don't know anything about war, or peace treaties," He nervously said and chewed his salmon. Hiccup wondered if the ships were burned out very badly they sank. He saw a dot from far away. Toothless flew quicker towards that direction. "Toothless, I have a bad feeling about this," He whispered. Toothless nodded his head.

"But it's too late to go back," Hiccup told Toothless. He noticed that he got the attention of the Outcast people, and it's horrible to get the attention of an Outcast.

**I'll leave of there. I'm not perfect in tensing so I apologize if that bothered you. Those who have read the old one I did change some details, but it's still the same plot. Thanks for taking your time in reading this story!**

**Reviews will be appreciated.**


End file.
